1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus that determines whether an obstacle is present on an optical system of the apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable storage medium having recorded thereon computer readable instructions for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital photographing apparatuses, an optical signal from a subject that passes through an optical system having a lens, an aperture, and so on is transformed into an electrical signal via an imaging device in order to capture an image of the subject. The optical system focuses the optical signal on the imaging device and adjusts the amount and depth of light. Obstacles on the optical system may lower the quality of captured images, but detecting obstacles on the optical system may be difficult or inconvenient for a photographer to detect.